


All drowning in the blood you’ve spilled.

by alchemist17



Series: but Father, I wouldn't be here without you [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Roleplay, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: please heed the warnings pals!this is the separate place i'll put the more uh problematic kinks- rape play, maybe somno or anything else that might have somewhat built in consent issues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> corvo becomes the masked felon again for emily

It's dark. It's late. But she's awake, leafing through the papers on her desk. Emily sighs and rests her face in her hands. The papers will there in the morning, she decides.

She goes to her bedroom. Her official bedroom, not the safe room or the bed she shares with her father. The windows are open and Emily looks out across the city for a moment before closing them. She goes to the closet, changes into her nightgown. As an afterthought Emily puts on a robe, little more than a few artful scraps of lace and silk. She heads back to the bed, pulls down the covers ready to get in.

Someone grabs her.

“Good evening, Empress.”

Emily goes to scream but a hand covers her mouth.

“Shush now, you wouldn’t want for me to have to kill your loyal guards, would you?”

She shakes her head. The intruder lets her go, pushes her forward onto the bed. Emily holds her robe closed, turns to look.

It’s Corvo, of course, and though she keeps her expression stony she’s warmed by the sight of him. He’s wearing his mask, and his old coat from the rat plague. Emily has spent a lot of time wrapped up in that coat.

“The Masked Felon.” She says. “I thought you’d retired.”

“An Empress is worth coming out of retirement for.”

Emily perches on the bed, keeps her thighs pressed together. She’s wet already, and her eagerness makes her flush with embarrassment.

“What do you want? The gold from the safe room? My mother’s jewellery?”

“You.”

She tries to imagine the rush of heat she feels is the chill of dread.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

The Felon steps closer, starts to undo his belt. Emily’s practically conditioned to respond to the sound and it takes a concentrated effort to keep her legs closed.

“You can take any of the gold or silver; it’s nothing.” She shuffles back onto the bed to get away.

“That’s why I don’t want it.” He grabs her by the knees and pulls her to the edge of the bed. “Gold and silver ain’t valuable to people like you.”

Emily always wonders how much of the bitterness is feigned.

“If you stop this now, you can go. No-one will know.” She warns.

He grabs her hips and turns her over. “They won’t know anyway, will they? You gonna call for daddy and let him see you like this?”

“Like what?”

Like this.” The Felon grabs handful of flimsy chiffon and throws them over her head.

“No! No, fuck off-”

He presses her face into the bed.

“Can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” Corvo lets up, allows her to turn her head to the side. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Empress.” He brushes his fingers between her labia.

Emily squirms at the sound of his voice.

“Settle down now. I can see how much you want this.”

“I do not!”

The Felon tuts as he pushes his fingers into her. Corvo always likes to check, no matter how thoroughly he’d worked her open earlier. He sets a knee on the bed and Emily closes her eyes when she feels the head brush against her.

“Now be good and shut up so I don’t have to hurt you.”

She stays still and quiet as he pushes in.

“That’s it.” One of his hands grabs at her, pulls roughly so he can see exactly what he’s doing. “Look at how wet you are for it.”

Emily feels the embarrassment rise again. “Keep talking.”

“I think you’re my favourite empress. Jessamine was a little uptight for my tastes but you’re perfect.”

She opens her eyes to glare at him past his hand.

“Look at that pouty little face.” The Felon touches her face, pets her with fingers wet with her own juices. ”Your cunt’s nice and tight too. Maybe I’ll come back.”

She thrashes.

“Easy now.” He leans his weight on her. 

Emily keeps moving, wiggles one of her arms beneath her. He smacks the side of her ass and she whimpers.

“Did your daddy used to spank you? I bet he still does.”

Emily’s eyes close again and he feels her thighs tremble against him.

“You’re just like all the other sluts aren’t you? No matter where you’re born. All of you want to be held down and split open like nasty little whores.”

He comes, and Emily groans at the reassuring feeling of his seed spilling into her. Corvo tears his mask off, drapes himself over her back.

“Emily.” He murmurs, winds his arms around her. He pushes her hand out of the way to touch her, fingers briefly sliding over her slick skin before settling on her clit.

“Father.” She reaches back for him, puts her hand to his face as he kisses her cheek.

Emily comes and he holds her through it. He stands, pulls his daughter to her feet and rearranges her robe. She leans into his chest, clutches the collar of his coat.

“I love you.” Corvo tells her, stroking her hair.

“I love you too.”

“Are you ready for bed now?”

She nods and he carries her to bed as he always has done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'i gotta...im gonna write belly bulge' 3600 words later

“Corvo?”

“Mmm?”

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“You’ve got to look!”

He rolls over. Emily holds up a book.

“Callista told me not to look, but I looked anyway.”

Corvo takes the book from her. It’s a penny novel, and the book has been opened to this page so often the spine is cracked. There’s a page of text and beside it, an illustration. He rubs his eyes until they focus on the image.

There’s a man and a woman. They’re awkwardly posed to showcase her breasts and their joined genitalia.

“Em, next time someone tells you not to look at a book, don’t. You’re not old enough for this stuff.” He flicks through the book before closing it. There are other drawings.

“Alright.” Emily pouts. “I’ll put it back.”

“No. You tell Callista to come and get it from me.”

“But then she’ll know I took it.”

“Exactly.”

Emily squeezes onto the edge of the bed. “Will you at least explain it?”

“You’re too young.”

“No I’m not!” She grabs the book, locates a page with uncomfortable ease. It’s a drawing of the woman lifting her shirt, exposing her breasts. “They look like mine.”

“They do not.”

Emily lifts her shirt. She’s started to develop, nipples standing out as the tissue beneath swells. She doesn’t look like the drawing, not yet. But it won’t be long.

“They do. And Callista won’t tell me why.”

She’s changed so much in their time apart. It aches, and he wraps an arm around her.

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll try to answer any questions you have.”

Emily nods. Of course she was right. She wiggles until she can lie against his chest, flips back to an earlier page. The man is showing the woman his penis, and she’s on her knees for a better look.

“What is that?”

“A penis.”

And what is it supposed to do? Do you have one? If you have one can I see it? Do they always stand up like that? Does it hurt?”

Corvo sighs. “Uh, it’s to put a baby inside a woman. Yes I have one, no you can’t see it, they don’t always stand up and it’s doesn’t hurt.”

She narrows her eyes as she processes the information. “Why does it stand up? Do you just put it in and there’s a baby? And why can’t I see yours?”

“Em, sex is-”

“Sex?”

“What people do with these bits. Sex is for grown ups who love each other.”

“We love each other.” She looks at him. “Right?”

“You’re not a grown up.”

“I’m the Empress; that’s grown up.”

“You’re ten. And anyway, people aren’t supposed to have sex with their family.”

Emily’s sulky, but she continues. “And the other questions?”

“When a man sees someone he loves, blood goes into his penis. It makes it easier to put it inside the woman. They have to put their penis in and move it around a bit and then something comes out of them that makes a baby.”

“Is it wee?”

“No.”

“Sounds like wee. Does it feel good?”

“It feels good.”

Emily nods and turns the page. The woman has the penis in her mouth.

“Why is she doing this?”

Havelock knocks on the wall outside his room. “Corvo? We need to discuss Sokolov.”

“I’ll be right down.”

Emily grabs at his shirt when he goes to stand. “You’re not going to hurt Anton, are you?”

“No, Emily. We just need to ask him some questions.” He takes the book, tucks it beneath his pillow. “We can talk more about this later, okay?” He pauses when he reaches for his clothes. “Off to your lessons, then.”

“Fine.” Emily hugs him. “I'll see you tonight?”

“In the morning. I won't be back until late.”

“I'll stay up.”

“You need to sleep. Or you won't grow.”

She makes a face, but leaves the room. 

“Go downstairs, Emily.”

There's a burst of giggles and Corvo waits until he hears her run downstairs. 

 

Corvo is asleep. She'd kept waking in the night and every time she'd run to check if is was back and finally, he was. She looks at him, looks at the book, and puts it down. She's going to need both hands for this. Very slowly she undoes the laces of his pyjamas, peels back the fabric. Corvo sifts and she takes the opportunity to pull the trousers down his thighs. Emily takes a moment to stare at all the revealed skin.

She puts one of her little pale hands on his darker thigh. She traces the delicate crinkled skin of his testicles, runs her finger up to the base of his cock. It’s soft, like the furnishings in the palace, and she doesn’t want to stop touching it. Emily curls her fingers around it and finds her fingers don’t meet. She remembers Corvo saying you had to move it about to make the stuff come out. Emily tilts his cock to the side. Then the other side.

“Jess…” Corvo murmurs.

She automatically clenches her fist, squeezes him. He moans and starts to move in her hand, getting even thicker. Emily lets go. She picks the book up, flicks to the next page. The woman has the penis in her mouth. Emily looks at the end of his penis. She’s not sure if she’ll be able to fit it in, but the man in the drawing seems to be enjoying it. So she leans in, opens her mouth as wide as she can. She takes the tip into her mouth, closes her lips around it like it’s a frozen treat. It jolts in her mouth and she feels something on her tongue. She pulls back. His penis is standing up, and there’s a bead of cloudy liquid on the top. Emily moves the drop on tongue around, tasting it. Corvo stirs, and she pats his thighs to get his attention.

“Look Corvo! You love me!”

“Emily?”

“Look!” She pokes the end of his cock.

“No, Em, what are you doing?” He sits up and she throws herself forward, presses her lips against his.

Corvo grabs her shoulders, hesitates before he pushes her away. His daughter’s face falls and it makes him feel sick.

“You can’t do this, Emily. It’s not right.”

“What’s wrong about loving you?”

He sighs. “Look, why don’t we come back to this tomorrow? I’m tired.”

“I shouldn’t have woken you.” Emily says dejectedly.

He thinks of what might of happened if he hadn’t woken. If she’d have kept touching him.

“You want to learn, right? We can look at a couple more pages, and then we’ll sleep.”

Emily nods. She crawls over his leg to sit beside him, turns to a new page. He shuffles to make space, pulls the blankets up to cover himself. 

“Okay, let me look.”

It’s focused on the woman’s vagina, showing just a sliver of thigh beyond her labia.

“What’s this? I have one, don’t I?” Emily pulls the oversized shirt she’s been sleeping in up to look at herself. “Why don’t I have any hair?”

“You'll probably grow hair soon.” He pushes the fabric back down. “It's called a vagina. It's where the penis goes.”

“Is that where the baby comes from?”

“Yes.”

“So babies are really small when they're born?” Emily thinks of the babies she's seen from the carriage and in paintings. She was certain such a thing couldn't fit into her, let alone come back out again. 

“No, the vagina… Stretches. It's very painful.”

“Is putting the penis in painful?”

“No. Touching the vagina feels good.”

“Good for who?”

“For yo-for the woman.”

“Corvo?”

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes when I think about you, my vagina tingles.”

Corvo stares at the wall. “That doesn't mean anything.”

“Like your penis standing up because of me doesn't mean anything?”

He nods.

“So you don't love me?”

“I do love you, Em. There's other ways to show someone your love.”

“Like what?”

“This.” Corvo wraps an arm around her and crushes her against his side, tickles her stomach. 

She laughs and pushes him away, but she's not convinced.

“Alright, bedtime.”

“Can I at least sleep here?”

It'd be silly to make her go back outside.

“Alright.” Corvo wiggles his trousers back up, does his best to keep himself covered as he tucks his penis away.

He holds his arm out, lets Emily rest against his chest. She puts a leg over his and he's too aware of her crotch against his hip.

“Last question.”

“Go for it.”

“How do you touch a penis to make the stuff come out?”

 

After he'd carried Lady Boyle down to the basement, Corvo had taken a bottle of their finest whiskey. It's older than he is, and in these times invaluable. He tries to share with Samuel, who declines. Says he'd drive the boat ashore if he drank so much as a drop. So Corvo swigs from the bottle, stumbles up the stairs to the attic as the alcohol starts to set in.

Emily is awake, reading the book. For a second she looks so much like her mother that it's only the disconnect between his brain and mouth that keeps him from making a lewd remark.

“Corvo! I think I've figured it out.”

“Wha?”

“How to make the stuff come out.” She kneels up in the bed, pats the space beside her.

He stumbles over to the desk, starts to pull weaponry from within his coat. Corvo flops onto the bed, lets the bottle slip from his hand. He pulls Emily down against him and tucks her against his side, pins the book between them. She reaches for his trousers, wanting to try out what she thinks she’s learned.

“No touching.” Corvo says, yawning. “It's naughty.”

And he promptly passes out. Emily pokes him in the face to check if he's really asleep. She sits up, shuffles backwards until she's sat by his thighs. His face is so far away like this and she leans forward to touch his hair. 

Emily starts to undo his trousers. It’s more difficult than his pyjamas and she fiddles with the belt before she gets it undone. She pulls his penis out and thinks about what the book said.

_ She wrapped her hand around the throbbing base, slid her hand slowly towards the head. _

Emily wraps her little hand around as much of him as she can. She moves her hand up to the tip. His penis doesn’t look much different, but even as she watches it starts to lift, trying to stand. She repeats the action, strokes him from base to the tip. Corvo’s hand pulls at the sheets, fingers reaching out until he finds her knee.

She freezes, but he does nothing except rest his hand on her leg. This doesn’t seem right, Emily thinks, having to keep taking your hand off. She opens the book, scours the text for clues.

_ Adeline strokes him, moves her hand up and down his turgid length. _

Emily supposes ‘turgid length’ is some grown up way of saying penis. Taking hold of his penis again, she moves her hand up to the top, and back down again. Corvo’s penis starts to rise and she bounces a little in excitement. She puts her other hand on him too, encompasses all of him in her hand.

“Emily…” Corvo sighs.

She looks up but he’s still asleep. His voice sounded so nice that it made her tingle but she doesn't know what to do about that yet. Corvo hasn't told her. Emily keeps touching him, even as her arms burn with the effort. She isn't sure what's going to come out of his penis but she wants to see, to touch every part of her father.

Emily is finally rewarded. He groans, a noise she feels inside her, and something white shoots out the end of his penis. It lands on his shirt and she leans in to look. It smells. It smells and Emily feels no inclination to lick it up, unlike Adeline. She sniffs her hands and they smell too. But it's far too cold to go and wash them, so Emily nudges Corvo's coat open and squirms in. 

 

When Corvo awakes, come on his stomach and his daughter as his side, shirt pulled up to expose her ass, he fears the worst. He gropes at the side of the bed for the whiskey, lifts his head to drink. Putting the bottle down, he tries to sit up by finds himself pinned by Emily in his coat.

“Emily.” He shakes her arm.

She snuffles.

“Wake up, baby.”

“Corvo…”

“Come on. Time to wake up.”

She lifts her head, yawning. Bleary eyed, she props her chin on his chest. Then she gasps, remembers the night before. 

“Look! I made the stuff come out!” Emily points at the stain on his shirt. 

“I see. I didn't… Hurt you, did I?”

“You were asleep, silly. I did this all on my own.”

“Uh… Well done, Em. But I won't tell you again, you shouldn't be touching me.”

She pouts. “But it makes you feel good, doesn't it?”

Corvo sighs. “We aren't supposed to touch each other.”

“But I want to touch you. And I want you to touch me.” She puts one of her little hands on his.

“Em, I said no.”

“You said you wouldn't tell me again.”

He tries to frown, but Emily makes a sad little face and he smiles to see her do the same.

“Will you tell me about vaginas?”

“Fine. Go ahead.”

“So, you said putting the penis in the vagina felt good?”

“Yep.” Corvo rubs his eyes.

“What about putting other things in the vagina?”

“Uh...Fingers feel good.”

“It didn’t feel good when I did it.”

“W-why did you put your fingers there?”

“I wanted to know what it would feel like to have your penis in there.”

Corvo scratches his chin, trying not to think about how it would feel. “You know when your vagina tingles?”

“When I think about you.”

“You might make a sticky fluid. That is to help the penis enter. Like uh...Engine oil?”

She nods.

“But if there isn’t any fluid, it might not feel very good.”

“Is it like the stuff that came out of your penis?”

Corvo shakes his head.

“You said it feels good when the stuff comes out. Do women have that?”

“They do, but nothing comes out.”

“Huh.” She bites her lip. “I can’t think of anything else. I’m going to have breakfast.” Emily crawls up his chest and kisses him.

He kisses back, just a little.

 

“Corvo! They told me you did a good thing!” She hops excitedly.

He pats her head, smooths down her hair. “I hope so.” 

“Everyone is celebrating, but I’m not allowed to have a drink.”

He bends to whisper in her ear. “You can sleep in my bed tonight, if you like. To celebrate.”

Emily looks up from her drawing. “Are you going to show me something?”

“I’m going to show you how to touch yourself.”

She grins, and Corvo kisses her cheek. He and the Loyalists toast their Empress, and he winks at his daughter before he goes upstairs. 

 

Hours later, Corvo unlocks the door to Emily’s room in the tower. He steps inside and closes the door behind him.

“Corvo?”

“Hey Em.” He says softly.

He kneels down, lets her throw herself into his arms. He holds her little body against him, nuzzles into her hair.

“Oh Em, your clothes.” Corvo looks down at her, soiled with his deeds. He runs his hand down her chest, over her little growing breast.

“Who’s blood is it?” She touches his cheek, his lip, where sprays of blood have dried.

“The assassin who killed your mother, his lackeys, Martin, Pendleton, Havelock. Every person who stood in my way from the Flooded District to here.”

Emily looks down, at the bright blood soaking into her clothes.

“Well...I guess I could take them off?”

He tears the buttons off of her jacket, pushes it away. He pushes up her shirt to get his first glimpse of her chest. They’re not even as big as his palm, but as he breathes over them the areola begin to puff up, her tiny little finger nail sized nipples starting to stand out. Corvo stares, and while he’s distracted she pulls the ruffled fabric over her head. Emily hadn’t been wearing her shoes and she slips out of her shorts easily, until she’s stood in just her high socks.

“Daddy.”

“Hmm?”

She kisses him, sweetly, softly. Corvo cups the back of her head with a single large hand, uses his insistent tongue to pry her mouth open. She jolts when their tongues touch but he holds her still, pushes his tongue in until she breaks away to gag and cough. Emily wipes her mouth as he moves to her shoulder.

“Will you put your penis in me?”

“Anything you want.” Corvo promises.

He pins her hips against him, splays a hand between her shoulders. She grabs his arms when he lifts her, lays her down on the little mattress on the floor. Corvo takes a moment to look her over, settled on his knees between her legs. He brushes his fingers over the pale pink smears of blood from his clothes, over the soft stored fat in her belly. Emily’s hips are narrow still and he idly wonders if they’ll grow broader, if she’d be able to bear his child someday.

“Do you love me, Corvo?”

“I do, baby girl. I love you so much.”

“Can I see?”

He’s been hard since he saw her. Corvo nods and starts to undo his trousers. His daughter props herself up on her elbows to look. He takes his cock out and lets it stand there, watches Emily’s eyes flick back and forth between the head and his face.

“Is it going to fit?” She asks, putting a hand to her hole. “I’m not very big yet.”

“We’ll make it fit.”

Corvo runs a rough fingertip along where her labia are pressed together. He slides his fingers between to pry them open, reveals the slick pink flesh beneath.

“You’re leaking.”

His finger brushes against her tiny entrance before plunging in. She gasps, insides fluttering around him as he pushes his finger to the base.

“Corvooo…”

“Do you like that?”

Emily nods, clenches her little fists as he rubs his thumb over her clit. He leans down, bends himself in half to kiss her. Soon he manages to ease another finger into her, strokes along her front wall as she whines.

“Daddy, I-something’s happening.”

“It’s called an orgasm, baby. Relax, let Daddy make you feel good.”

She clutches at his shoulders, legs flailing against his sides. The back of her thigh rubs over his erection and he growls, desperate to push forward just a little and seat himself in her.

“Come on, Emily. I can’t fuck you until you come.” Corvo kisses her little face, down to where her neck strains for air under her narrow ribbon.

“W-what’s an-an or-” Emily seizes up, face scrunching up as her father brings her to her first orgasm.

“There’s my girl.” Murmuring in her ear, he squeezes another finger in.

She coos, legs falling open with the aid of her childhood flexibility.

“I think you can take me now.”

One of Emily’s hands reaches for the head of his cock. “Please, Daddy.”

He pulls his fingers out, drawing a sharp breath at how her body grasps at his. Corvo takes hold of his cock, strokes himself to spread her wetness over him.

“Are you ready?” He puts the head of his cock to her cunt. And he waits, until Emily regains her breath, until she touches his face.

Corvo shoves his cock in her. He buries his cock as deep as he can in her diminutive body, leaving a few inches outside of her warmth. She grabs little handfuls of his neck and he grits his teeth, focuses on the pain.

“Baby girl…” He hunches over her, coat falling around their bodies. “How does that feel?”

Emily looks down. Over the little swells of her breasts, her pale skinny thighs held wide by Corvo’s bulk, and to where his cock is pressed up inside her. She puts a hand to her lower stomach, finds it slightly distended.

“Look, Corvo, look.”

He strokes his thumb along the length of the bulge.

“Is that...you?” She asks breathlessly.

“I think so.” Corvo draws back a few inches before pushing in again. The bump moves. “You’re so small.” He sighs.

They spend a while watching his cock move inside her before Corvo’s lust gets the better of him. He starts to thrust harder, rams his cock as deep as it’ll go and forcing little breathy gasps for his daughter. 

“Daddy, I want your stuff.” Emily pleads. 

“My come. Say you want me to come in you.”

She gasps for breath, fingers scrambling at his shirt. “C-come in me.” She cranes her neck to look up at him. “Come inside me, Daddy.”

“Emily, love. I’ll give you my come, anything you want.”

“Come in me.” She demands.

Corvo groans, pins her body down with his own. He presses his face into the mattress above her head, muffles his shout of pleasure in the padding.  Panting, Corvo pulls his cock from the confines of her body, shuffles down the mattress to look her in the eye. Emily kisses his cheek, smiles up at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Em.” Corvo yawns, lies down on his side. “Daddy’s got to sleep now.” He holds his coat open, and she wiggles her back against his chest.

“Thank you for coming to save me.”

“Anytime, love.” He kisses her ear, wraps her up in his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

“No-one is supposed to touch me there.”

“I made you. I can do what I like.” Corvo pins her wrists to her chest with one big hand. He flicks her nightgown up, takes a moment to admire her cunt, closed and tidy, before he ruins it. “It’s cute.” He parts her labia with his fingertips, and thinks back to the first time he saw the precious flesh between her legs.

“Father, no…” Emily nudges him out of his reprieve with her foot.

He leans some of his weight on her chest, a warning from both sides of him. Corvo doesn't like to be rushed, even when it is essential. The Empress has a reputation for being late.

“So you've really never been touched here?”

She shakes her head, eyes starting to well with tears.

“I knew you’d be perfect here too.” He plunges his fingers in.

Emily struggles, bucks her hips into his hand and pushes at him with her feet. He slaps her. It leaves a smudge of slick on her cheek and she closes her eyes for a moment before looking at him. Corvo pushes his fingers into her mouth, presses down on her tongue.

“Children should be seen, not heard.”

She bites and he slaps her again, just to see her try and focus on her feigned floundering.

“I’m not a child, I’m the Empress!”

Corvo unwinds the strap of leather from his hand, forces the material between her teeth. He ties it loosely at the back of her head, careful of her hair, and runs his finger between the leather and her skin. Emily keeps her hands together on her chest, waiting patiently for him to hold her down again.

“Okay?”

She nods.

“You’re not the Empress here. You’re mine. Now stay still and shut up so I don’t have to hurt you.” He shoves his trousers down until his cock springs out.

Emily kicks at him as she whines around the leather. Grabbing her knee, he pushes her thigh down on the bed before kneeling on it, pins her wrists down again. He seizes her other thigh, hard enough that they know it’ll bruise.

“Show me you can tap out, baby.”

She snaps her fingers. Corvo nods, and shoves his cock into her. She groans, tears spilling out as she squeezes her eyes shut.

“You feel perfect, I always knew you would.” He lets go of her leg to squeeze her breast, kneads it while she wiggles beneath him.

Emily props her foot on his shoulder, as though she’s trying to push him away but it just opens her wider for him.

“I’ve have killed the others, you know. If anyone else had touched you.” Corvo bends over her. “Open your eyes. I want you to see who’s doing this to you.”

She obeys. Her pupils are wide and dark with arousal, shining with the forced tears that run down the side of her face.

“You look so beautiful like this, lying here all sweet and pliant for me. I made you, I made you for this, baby girl.” His hand presses against her stomach. They can’t feel him inside her, not anymore. “I’m going to put my child in you.”

Emily pushes at him, plants her foot in the centre of his chest for leverage.

“Come on, sweetheart. I can tell you want it.”

She shakes her head.

“Yeah, you do.”

“Noooo…” Emily whines around the gag, bucks her hips. She’s drooling, and it follows a path parallel to her tears.

“You can’t lie to me, I can feel how wet you are. Pretending you don’t want your Daddy’s cock, that you haven’t been waiting your whole life for this. I know why you don’t even consider the suitors.”

She’s pink all the way down her torso, chest heaving. She’s not even pretending to struggle anymore.

“You always were a Daddy’s girl.”

Emily squeals as she comes, back arching and toes curling against his shirt.

“You see? I told you you wanted it, you’re going to be so open and receptive for my seed.” Corvo grabs her leg again, keeps her thigh pinned to his body. “You’re going to look so good when you’re pregnant. I’ll have to make sure I make good use of your cunt before it gets ruined.”

He holds her wrists, her leg tighter, keeps her pressed tightly against him as he empties into her.

“There we go. Here’s my girl.” He unties the strap, loosens his grip on her.

“Daddy…” Emily reaches out for him and he kisses her bruising wrists before leaning in to kiss her. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Emily.” Corvo lays down beside her, lets her try to curl her entire body up against his chest. They can’t do that anymore, either.


	4. Chapter 4

She's asleep. They both are. It's raining and Corvo doesn't want to go back out in the rain, no matter how quickly he can cross the distance.

So he takes his coat off, carefully lifts the sheets draped over his daughter and lays beside her, sneaks his hand under her nightshirt to touch her soft young skin. He thinks of how he left her earlier and slips a hand between her legs. His finger pushes in easily and comes out wet, white and shiny with his spend. Corvo wonders if anyone will notice the stain on her sheets when they do the laundry. 

Emily murmurs his name as she sleeps and he presses the side of his face to hers, tries to reassure her that he's here.

“Shush, sweetheart.” He whispers. 

Corvo wipes his fingers on her nightshirt, fumbles with his trousers. He isn't quite hard enough yet, but by the time he pulls Emily's clothes up and rubs his cock up against her labia he's ready. Wedging the head of his cock into her, he holds her slim thigh up as he pushes in. As usual the last inch or so doesn't fit and Corvo is both looking forward to and dreading the day she can take him all. He wraps his arm around her, holds her little swelling breast in his hand. He rocks into her gently, makes love to her small sleeping body.

“Lord Protector? Is that you?” Callista asks. Corvo turns to look, sees her arm reaching under her pillow for her knife even as her voice trembles. His hips still and he curls his body around his daughter. 

“It's me, Corvo.”

“Why are you here? Is there trouble?”

He ponders who would watch Emily if he had to kill Callista. “Just checking on Emily. She seemed to be having a bad dream.”

She's suspicious. But Emily yawns, one of her little hands reaching back to pat his cheek.

“Daddy?”

“I'm here.”

Callista frowns, but rolls over, no doubt storing the information to gossip about tomorrow. He doesn't care. It's better, people knowing he's Emily's father, an extra layer of defence against people who think they are too close. Emily's hand drops to where they're joined. 

“I'm sorry, you just looked so beautiful.” Corvo says as quietly as possible. 

Emily just nods and rearranges his other arm to be her pillow. He waits, waits until Emily and Callista fall asleep, and then he starts to move again. It's so different; when she's asleep. When Emily is conscious she babbles, begs for him in half formed sentences as pleasure scrambles her undeveloped mind. She grabs at him with her tiny hands, leaves kitten sized furrows as she digs her nails in. But Emily's sweet like this, he decides, huddled in his arms, at her most vulnerable yet still open for him. Corvo comes, floods her tiny hole with his seed. His grip leaves a hand shaped bruise on her chest. It's going to be sticky and uncomfortable in the morning, he thinks even as he pulls the blankets around them, settles down to sleep with his softening cock inside his daughter. They'd have to bathe, perhaps together, and Corvo sighs as his dick twitches at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into cheesy 80's songs this was inspired by 'I drove all night' and 'leave a light on' which I will now never be able to hear without thinking about underage incest


	5. Chapter 5

“Daddy?”

“I’m a little busy, Em.” Corvo doesn’t look up from his papers.

Emily folds her arms. “Corvo.”

“I’m trying to run the empire.”

But he puts the pen down, and looks up. She’s wearing a little white skirt, and she lifts the hem to show him that she isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Are you still too busy?”

“I suppose you could sit with me, if you’re quiet.”

Emily grins and hurries over, hops onto his lap. She wiggles back against his chest, lets her legs hang either side of his knees.

“I guess you’re too busy to show me some love?”

“Far too busy.”

“Daddyyy…” She starts to squirm, rubs herself on his lap as Corvo tries to hold her still.

“Baby girl, stop it.”

“I want to love you.” 

Corvo doesn’t want to say no. He really doesn’t. He’s getting hard and the paperwork is so terribly boring.

“You can sit on my cock but you’re not allowed to move, okay? You’ve got to sit still and watch me do paperwork, and when I’m finished I’ll have you on the desk.” He brushes back her hair, kisses her ear.

“Alright.”

Corvo leans her forward so he can pull his cock out, then lifts her by her thighs. He lowers his daughter down onto his cock and arranges her skirt to keep her covered.

“Better?”

Emily nods. He kisses her hair and goes back to his papers.

 

She stirs. She's warm, inside and out and she's safe. Her daddy's inside her and Emily wiggles, stretches her arms up around his neck as she yawns. But Corvo holds her still, and he's bored when he speaks.

“The arc pylons are too expensive? Can't you make a cheaper version?”

“Lord Corvo, we can't even replicate Sokolov’s version, let alone create a simpler one.”

“Fine. I'll write to him. But in the meantime I want one in my chambers.”

“In the Royal Chambers, surely?”

“I said, in mine.”

“Yes, Lord Corvo.”

The woman leaves and he waits until she closes the doors, and then the next set of doors.

“Emily? I know you're awake.” Corvo tickles her sides, grins when she laughs.

“Are you done with your paperwork now?”

“I think I am.”

Emily starts to shift in his lap. “Daddy, you’re too big. I can’t get up.”

“Oh no! You’re trapped on my cock forever.”

“Noooooo-”

“Forever and ever.”

“Corvooo…”

“Alright, I suppose that, as your father, I’m obliged to help you.” Corvo slips his hands beneath her, lifts her off of him. He turns her around, hoists her onto the desk. “Let me see what we’re dealing with.”

Emily lifts her skirt to show him the soft hairless skin between her legs. He scoots to the edge of his seat, presses a kiss to her mound. Corvo traces his finger from the bottom of her labia to the top, uses his fingertip to ease her open. He licks her, tongue pressing over all of the precious skin between her legs. She’s wet already, loose and relaxed from the time she’s spent sat on him.

“Lay back for me.” Corvo stands, leans one big hand on the desk beside her head.

She’s so small, hands wringing the hem of her skirt as she waits for him. He’s always hesitant. It never looks like his cock is going to fit but somehow it does, his daughter’s sweet little body accepting him.

“Come on, Daddy. Love me.”

“You’re not going to be this small forever. I want to remember you like this.”

Emily pokes him with her foot. The move makes her labia part, showing him her tiny hole.

“Please Daddy.” She puts her fingers inside herself. “It doesn’t feel as good as when you do it. I need something bigger.”

“Okay baby, I’m here.” Corvo takes hold of himself, aligns his cock with her entrance. He pushes as deep as he can, until the head presses up against her cervix.

Shifting, Emily puts her hand to her stomach. “Will we make a baby someday?”

“If that’s what you want.” 

“I think I do.”

He strokes her hair as he starts to move. Slowly, at first, teasing her with the drag of his cock against her insides before he picks up the pace. Emily grabs at him, holds onto his clothes as his thrusts shove her up the table.

“Daddy…” She tries to wrap her legs around him, tries to hold on.

“Don't worry, I've got you.” Corvo picks her up, sits heavily in his chair.

He lets his girl adjust herself on top of him, settling her weight over his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Lord Corvo!” A servant barges into the room. “Oh-is Lady Emily asleep? I’m so sorry. I'll return later.”

Corvo watches him go, clutches Emily tight as he tries to get over the shock.

“Right. I'm locking the door. Hold on.” He tucks his arm under her rear, carries her over to the door. He slides the bolt across. “There. No more interruptions.”

“Just me and my daddy.”

“Just me and my baby.” He moves her on his cock, uses her little body to pleasure himself.

“That feels so nice.” Emily murmurs into his neck.

“You’re being so good for Daddy, just a little longer.”

Her legs flail where they’re spread around his body, her hands white knuckled as they clench at his collar. She’s got her face pressed into Corvo’s chest, muffling her moans on the fabric as he muffles his in her hair. He comes, holds her painfully tight as he struggles to stay upright.

“Good girl.” He pants.

Emily rubs her cheek against his chest. “WIll you make me come, Daddy?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Corvo carries her back to his desk, sits her across his lap. “Let me show you my love.” He slips two of his fingers into her, lowers his thumb to her clit. “I’ll do this when you want to get pregnant.”

“This will help?”

“I need to get my come all the way up here.” He forces his fingers deeper, until he can touch the bundle of tissue. “It needs to go in there and this is how I'll help it.”

Emily looks at his fingers when they slide out, eyes hazy with lust. She pulls at his hair, makes him lean down to kiss her. Emily kisses sloppily, manages little more than keeping her mouth open for his tongue.

“Come on, Em, baby girl. Daddy’s got work to do.”

“Daddy…”

“Shh, shh. Come now, love, come for me.” Corvo coaxes her orgasm from her, makes her come until her little body goes limp in his arms.

He arranges her skirt tidily across her thighs, wipes his hand on his own trousers. Corvo picks up his pen, returns to his work as she yawns, stretches her legs over the edge of the chair.

“I’ll wake you for dinner, okay?” Corvo kisses her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

“Em, we’ve got to-oh! Sorry, I didn’t think.” Corvo ducks back behind the door, blocking his view but still in earshot.

“Come in, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Emily giggles. “Anyway, what’s today’s engagement?”

“We’re due to visit the home for plague orphans.” He peeks around the door.

She’s got her back to him, bending over to roll her stocking up her leg. Her childish little cunt peeks out from between her thighs, the flesh just starting to bloom. Emily straightens up, stretches her arms over her head as she turns to the side. He jerks his head back.

“Don’t take too long.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Corvo hurries awkwardly to the nearest dark corner to tug himself off, eyes closed and thinking of his daughter.

 

Corvo crouches at her door, peering through the keyhole. This time she’s facing him, holding a pair of shirts before her as she looks in the mirror. Emily is only wearing her socks and underwear and he catches a glimpse of her chest as she holds up one shirt and then the other.

“Corvo?”

He doesn’t move.

“Corvo? I know you’re there, you always wait outside my door.”

He does. Of course he does. He waits outside to escort her downstairs.

“I’m here.”

“Do you think the white shirt with the double ruffle, or the ivory with the single ruffle?”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I said, the-” She starts loudly.

“No, I can hear you. I don’t know the difference between those shirts.”

Emily sighs. “Just come in.”

He tentatively opens the door, just enough to stick his head in a look around.

“The white with double ruffles,” She holds up a white shirt with a lot of ruffles. “Or the ivory with the single.” Emily holds up a white shirt with less ruffles.

“Try the other.”

She swaps them over.

“The other. Now the other one. That one! The ivory.”

“This is white.”

“The white one then. But hurry up or we’ll be late for...I don’t even know where we’re going but hurry up.” Corvo shuts the door, crouches down by the keyhole again.

“You’re sure about the white?”

“Just get dressed.”

 

She sneaks in after he’s done training Alexi. Her father is splashing about in the tub and Emily uses all of what he’s taught her to silently step into the room. His clothes are on the bed and she grabs them, creeps out of the room. Back in her own room she puts the shirt on, revelling in the way the damp fabric sticks to her skin as it falls down her thighs. The neck of the shirt is low and unlaced and reveals her growings breasts; she pulls the laces tighter, wraps herself in Corvo’s scent.

Emily lays down, puts his trousers over her face. They stink. Her legs spread helplessly and she groans, a hand abandoning the trousers to touch herself.  Emily’s cunt is soaked and takes her fingers easily, the stimulation of the sensitive inner walls making her toes curl. Her other hand starts to rub her clit.

It’s pointless, she knows. No matter how Emily touches herself she can’t make herself come. She’s rubbed her cunt sore, worked until her arms cramped, shoved anything that will fit inside herself. But it’s all to no avail, leaving her achy and crying in frustration. Emily had hoped the smell of Corvo would be enough but it isn’t, she needs his touch.

“Daddy…” She sighs, hugs his trousers to her chest.

Outside Corvo presses his hand to the door, fighting the urge to burst into the room and soothe her. He comes over the door, resting his forehead against the wood as he sighs her name.

 

One day they don’t actually have anything planned, but he waits outside her door.

“Dad, how am I supposed to wear this? I can see my underwear.”

“Wear what?”

“You know the dress I mean, the lacy one you got me from Karnaca? Just come and look.”

This time Corvo steps inside properly and closes the door behind him. She knows sometimes up but she isn’t worried. Emily is sure she’s going to love any surprise her father has for her.

She’s wearing white underwear beneath the dress. But the lace is so sheer it’s translucent, and the whiter patches at her crotch and on her chest are obvious.

“You could try a camisole underneath. Or no underwear.” Corvo says it casually, leaning against the wall.

But his eyes are fixed on her hips as she turns around, looking in the mirror.

“No underwear?” Emily looks over her shoulder at him.

He nods. She’s so excited for what she thinks is going to happen, what she wants to happen that she feels nauseous. Emily sneaks her hands beneath the hem of the knee length dress. The length reveals her thighs but keeps her ass covered as she slips her underwear off, kicks them playfully at Corvo. He catches them; tucks them in his pocket. Emily feels lightheaded.

“I’m going to need help with my bra though.” She says lightly.

She doesn’t really, and she’s pretty sure he knows she doesn’t. But Corvo approaches, undoes the back of her dress. His hands are warm and Emily is sure she can feel the hum of Void energy from his left hand. He unhooks her bra, gently guides her arms out of the sleeves and then the straps. One of Corvo’s hands keeps her dress up in front of her chest while the other slips beneath the fabric, it’s movements visible where his hand distends the material, his skin showing through the holes in the lace. He pulls her bra out and then helps her back into her sleeves, looks over her shoulder at her reflection.

“That’s better, don’t you think?” Corvo murmurs. He looks up to meet her eyes in the mirror. “Do you want me to stop?”

Emily’s heart clenches at his tenderness, even when she can feel he’s hard against her back. Part of her wants to stop him, just to see what he’d do. But she’s starting to drip down her thighs and already she’s having to stop herself from grinding backwards. Instead Emily just looks up at him and lets her lips part.

He’s on her, one hand crushing her breast and the other flicking up her dress and diving beneath. Corvo kisses her, pushes his tongue into her mouth before she can even make a sound. His fingers push in easily, even three of them, and she jolts in his arms when he touches something new inside of her. Corvo grins as he presses harder.

“Never found that, did you? No wonder you couldn’t come without Daddy’s help.”

“Y-you-”

“Of course I saw you. I can always see you.”

Emily sighs, relaxing back against him and he has to tighten his arm to hold her upright.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He tells her, looking in the mirror at his hand moving beneath her dress.

“I love you too Daddy.” Emily clutches at the arm across her chest, her head falling forward.

“Do you? You’ve got to show me. And keep your head up, Daddy wants to see you come for the first time.”

She throws her head back against his chest.

“That’s it, come for me now, Daddy’s perfect little girl. Come on, come.” Corvo digs his fingers in and she screams.

She arches back against him, feet leaving the ground as she tries to cover herself from the onslaught. After Emily hangs limply in his arms, panting for breath.

“I knew this dress would work.”

“Why do you think I brought it?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Corvo. I expect you’re wondering why I’ve called you here.” She’s wearing one of the old shirts he keeps for sparring. It’s covered in mended tears and old blood stains. It’s not as big on her as it used to be, sits high enough to show a strip of thigh above her stockings.

He nods.

“You’re going to fuck me.”

“Wha-no. I am not.” His lip curls in disgust and he steps back towards the door. “That’s disgusting, and illegal.”

“I’m the Empress. And disobeying my orders is treason. I think that’s more of a problem than a little incest.” Corvo turns the handle but finds the door locked, and his daughter leering at him, breath hot on his face as her Mark burns.

“Emily, please do not make me do this.”

“You’ll like it, Daddy.” She backs towards the bed, unbuttons his shirt. “I’ve not laid with anyone else.” Emily Reaches out, pulls his body onto the bed in a rush of purple energy.

She crawls over him, shoulders low and predatory as she sniffs her way up his body. She tries to kiss him but he turns away, squeezes his eyes closed. He keeps his fists clenched by his sides, unwilling to incur her wrath. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to make you do anything, except stay still.” Emily opens his trousers, bites her lip when she pulls him out. “Look at you.” She bounces excitedly on his thighs, starts to touch him with feigned naivety.

“Come on, I know you can still do it.” She wraps her hand around him fully, squeezes him tight. “I’ve seen you touching it.”

Corvo burns with shame as his cock reacts, thickening up in her hand as she coos delightedly. 

“I'm gonna make you feel so good Daddy. Soon you'll be chasing after me.”

“Please, Em…”

“I love you so much.” She rises onto her knees, frowning as she positions him.

“Emily stop, please. You don't need to do this, I love you anyway.”

“But you'll love me more after this.”

“I couldn't love you anymore than I do, it's not possible.”

“I'll prove you wrong.” Emily drops herself onto him, crying out in pain at the sudden stretch.

Even unwillingly he's hurt her and it breaks Corvo's heart to watch her grimace. 

“You can still stop this. We can pretend it never happened.”

“I am pretending, Daddy. I'm pretending you love me the way I love you.” Emily looks hopelessly sad, brow creasing as she starts to move.

There's blood on his cock where he's broken her and he closes his eyes, tries to imagine he's somewhere else. Emily's soft hands paw at him, undoes his shirt until she can touch his chest. Her hands feel so much like Jessamine’s that his focus slips and in his mind he sees her in his lap instead of their daughter. She'd be disappointed, and the thought finally makes a tear slide down his face.

“Please don't cry. I'm doing my best.” Emily kisses his face, his unresponsive lips.

He's making her sad, and without thinking he tries to reassure her.

“It's not you-you're doing great.”

“Really?” She asks him softly. 

Corvo gives her a tiny nod. She sighs happily, starts to move faster on his cock. She reaches down to touch, to feel the father's precious flesh inside of her. Emily's fingers come away smeared with blood and she looks at them for a moment. Then she wipes her fingers over his mouth, pulls at his jaw until she can put her fingers in his mouth. 

“No-”

Emily pushes down on his tongue until he gags, hips jerking as his body tries to curl in on itself.

“Em,” He coughs, seizes her wrist. “why are you doing this?”

“I love you.” She raises her other hand to touch his face and he grabs it, inhales sharply as she shudders in his lap. “Hold me Daddy.”

Her fingers strain towards him and he tightens his hands.

“That feels good.”

“You're sick.”

“”Where do you think I got it from?”

Corvo turns his head to the side, looks out of the window over the city. His daughter keeps working herself on his cock until he feels his stomach tighten and he grits his teeth to hold back. 

“Don't hold it back, come whenever you're ready.”

He shakes his head.

“Please Daddy, I want to have your baby.”

Corvo groans in despair. 

“You like that? You can put as many babies as you want in me. As many as you can.”

Another tear slips out when he comes. Emily giggles happily, wiggles her hips.

“I'm gonna have Daddy's baby!” She rubs her stomach, clenches down on his cock to get the last few drops. “Daddy's baby is gonna have Daddy's baby.” She says wonderously.

She’s so lost in the idea that he easily rolls her onto her back, curls his body around hers.

“You were really good, sweetheart.”

She kisses his mouth and finally Corvo kisses back. He slips his fingers into where she's wet and pink with their combined fluids. Emily laps at the blood on his face, wipes away the unshed tears.

“You were good too.”

“I love you.” He says, rubs at her g-spot until she arches in his arms. “I'd make love to you again if I could.” But for the moment all he can offer is his fingers, squirming slickly inside her. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Daddy?” She asks, drawing out the syllables.

Corvo scoots his chair back from the desk, pulls up his shirt to start undoing his trousers. “Alright, lock the door.”

“Dad, I don’t always want your dick. I love you for other things.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I do want your dick but there’s something else.”

“Well, why don’t you come and sit down, tell Daddy what you need.”

Emily perches on his knee. “Tell me which creatures you can possess.” She puts her hand into his trousers, wraps her hand around his cock.

“I can, uh, possess bloodfiles, and rats wolfhounds and even people.”

“So you could...possess me?”

“Why would you want that?”

“I want to be yours. I want you inside me, completely.”

Corvo pulls her closer, snuggles into her neck as she tugs him. “I think I get it. I’m out of practice though. I’ll have to start small.”

“The bloodfiles, we’ll start we those.” Her other hand strokes the back of his head, combs through his hair. “I want you to feed from me.”

“I’m not sure that’s hygienic.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Emily makes him come, careful to gather the mess in her hand. “I’ll handle everything.”

 

A week later a box marked ‘live cargo’ is delivered to the tower. It bears the Empress’s official stamp, and he directs them up to the imperial chambers. Corvo looks inside the box. There’s the flimsy, shuddering shape of a bloodfly, the little compact mass of a rat and beside them a wolfhound paces.

That night she calls him up to the tower. They don’t usually meet here, preferring the familiarity of Corvo’s room or the soundproofing of the safe room. Emily is running a bath, sat delicately on the corner as she pours salts into the bath. Sat next to her is a glass case, in which a single bloodfly sits, rubs it’s miniscule feet together.

“Anton send me this one specially. He guarantees it doesn't carry anything.”

“What did you say you needed it for?” Corvo asks, starting to remove his clothes.

“I didn't.”

The wolfhound noses at his leg. There's a little white rat sitting on it's back. 

“Em?”

“Go to bed, Samuel.”

It grins up at him and he sees that it's canines have been pulled. The wolfhound sneezes on his trousers and wanders away

“They say he's a very gentle dog. Loves everyone.”

“The rat?”

“Piero. He’s friendly too.”

Corvo sets his clothes aside, goes through to the bathroom.

“What's this for?”

“Father, what will people say if they take the bedsheets to laundry, covered in blood because you forgot how to swallow or something?” Emily turns to look.

Her hair pinned back out of the way, and he can see the pale veins in her neck. She turns off the tap and slips into the bath, settles her back against the sloped side.

“Right, I’m ready.”

Corvo flicks the cage open, flows into the insect. He buzzes over, lands on the hand Emily offers. She brings him to her shoulder, lets him walk on his six legs up to her neck. She smells good and he traces the tip of his proboscis along her skin to find the perfect spot. He presses the tip in and Emily moans, a hand leaving the edge of the bath to touch herself. Corvo drinks her sweet blood, drinks until his little translucent stomach is swollen. He drags his little plump body to her hand and she brings him to her face, runs her finger gently over his stomach. He smells blood, beyond what is inside him, and his many eyes piece together that her hand is wet with blood. The bloodfly buzzes away from the rising steam, leaving Corvo in his human form.

He’s hard and he feels full, almost drunk. He puts his fingers to the drop of blood welling from the pinprick in her neck, smears it over her skin. She touches his face with wet fingers, trails the blood from inside herself into the blood over his face.

“You look good like this.” Emily says.

She leans in, for a kiss, he thinks, but she licks his jaw.

“Em, can I?” Corvo’s hand slides up the inside of her thigh, thumb brushing at the juncture with her body. He looks down, swirls his hand through the pink water.

She tugs him closer by his dick, leans back against the bath. He eagerly lifts her hips, places them on his thighs. Corvo holds her open with his thumbs to watch a fresh trickle emerge, floating up from inside of her. He swipes his fingers through it, watches its path distort.

“Corvo.” Emily cups his face and he turns his head to kiss her palm, to suck on her bloodied fingers.

“You look good like this too.”

“Like what, naked?”

Corvo kisses her to still her mouth, guides her body onto his cock.

“Tastes nice.” She murmurs.

“I always told you.”

Emily kisses him until she’s licked his mouth clean then moves on to his face, mouths at his stained skin. He moves slowly, hampered by the water. Between the water’s warmth and his full stomach he is sleepy, with only one need left to fulfill before he sleeps. The water is clouded pink with her blood, rippling against the sides of the tub. Corvo jerks away from her mouth and seals his mouth over the hole in her neck.

“Daddy, come back.” Her spare hand scratches at his back.

He isn’t quite sure what he’s doing. But he bites at the wound, sucks and squeezes until he has a mouthful of blood for her. Corvo presses little closed mouthed kisses up her neck, leaves tiny smears of her blood on her skin. He kisses her open mouth, lets the warm liquid flood into her mouth. Emily splutters when she comes, sprays blood back over his face. It runs down her chin, from the corners of her mouth as moans.

“Good girl, good good girl. So delicious.” He licks up the trails, licks until her skin is clean. “So good to let me feed from you.”

“Anything.” She sighs, eyes closed. “Anything.”

Corvo spends his seed in her, hunches over until his face is pressed into her chest. He yawns immediately and starts to snuggle into her neck.

“Corvo, no sleeping in the bath.”

“Why not?”

“It’ll get cold and we’ll get all wrinkly. And you can’t afford any more wrinkles.”

“Em,” He lifts his head, frowning. “that’s mean.”

Emily wiggles away from him, splashes him before climbing out. “Ugh, I’m going to need a proper bath later. Without you.”

“Without Daddy?”

“Without Daddy.” She pulls the plug. “Now get out of there.” 

 

She brings Piero to his office the next day. Corvo has no idea what she has planned. She comes around to sit on the desk beside his chair, puts the rat down on the table.

“What do you have in mind for the little boy here?”

“You are going to possess the rat. Then we’re going to cuddle.”

“Cuddle.”

“I could sit on your dick first, that puts you in the mood to sleep.”

Corvo checks his empty cup in case coffee has appeared. “Nah. I can sleep now.”

He squeezes into the rat, takes a minute to sniff around before turning to his daughter. The purple of her coat is dulled to blue. He paws at her leg, blinks his sensitive eyes against the light.

“It’s bright in here, huh?” She holds out her hand, lets him shuffle forward.

Slowly, she raises him to her face, pecks his little nose. Emily sits in his chair, drapes her legs over the arm. She lets him onto her chest and he looks around, keeping one eye on her as he checks the room.

“In here?” With a finger she lifts her scarf, lets him crawl into the gap.

Corvo flops onto his side, kicks his tiny legs when she touches his feet. He rolls over so she can stroke his stomach with her fingertips.

“What a cute little baby. The cutest little boy in the whole city. No! The whole empire. Beautiful boy.” She kisses his fuzzy little face, rubs her cheek over his body.

When Corvo awakes he’s human again, slumped in his chair. Emily is gone and Piero is sleeping in his hand, his leg twitching. There’s a still steaming cup of coffee on his desk and he puts Piero down carefully to drink.

 

Next week she calls him back to the imperial chambers. The bloodfly and Piero are sat in their boxes but Samuel is sat on the bed, curled up beside Emily. She’s still dressed, and he can tell she’s anxious.

“I’d like to talk about this one first.”

Corvo sits on the bed, pets the dog’s short sparse coat.

“I would like you to possess this wolfhound. And then I would like to you have sex with me.”

“As...as the dog?”

Emily bites her lip, nods.

“I’m not really feeling it. Try sell it to me.” He says neutrally.

She takes Samuel’s head in her hands, coaxes his jaw open. Samuel yawns, his tongue broad and flat against the bottom of his mouth.

“Look at his tongue.” She touches the rough surface quickly. “It’s big and long and I bet you could get it really deep.”

Corvo thinks of how much more vivid everything was as a hound, of how much better she’d taste that deep. “Go on.”

“And I want you to knot me.”

“What?”

“They have this thing at the base of their penis, when they come it swells up and locks them into their mate. I want you to knot me.”

“Can I...think about this?”

“Of course.”

“Can we have sex anyway?”

“Samuel, go to bed.”

 

The very next day he makes up his mind. Corvo presses himself against her back and barks softly in her ear. Emily starts laughing, turns in his arms to playfully smack him. 

“That's not funny.” She says. 

He keeps barking until she kisses him quiet so he growls, tugs on her lip with his teeth.

“Does this mean you want to try it?”

He nods. 

“I hoped you'd come round.”

 

Emily lays naked on the bed, knees bent and feet propped on the mattress. Samuel grins up at Corvo and a moment later they jump onto the bed, snuffling and sniffling at her thighs. She reaches out to scratch his ears and Corvo whines, settles onto his haunches. His breath is hot over her cunt and it makes her shiver as the heat spreads through her veins. He shuffles closer until his paws are on either side of her hips. Emily feels the cold touch of his nose against her clit before his tongue snakes out to idly taste her cunt. 

She's overwhelming. Every moment of her life, every inch of her body is overwhelming, from the minute she’d been born until now. Corvo’s drooling, and he’s not sure it’d be any different if he was human. He can’t speak so he licks her, starts to try and poke his tongue inside her. He whines, and Emily slides her fingers down to part her labia. Corvo misses the pink flush of her skin, lost to him in this form.

But for now he snakes his tongue into her cunt until he can't anymore. He can't swallow, can't close his mouth and his saliva drips over the bed and her thighs, warm and slimy and Corvo wonders if any will be left later, when he's human again. He curls his rough tongue to make Emily cry out and her spare hand grabs his ear. Corvo does his best to rub the tip of his tongue over her g-spot, her slick leaking out to mix with his saliva. He gets lost tasting her until she guides his nose away. . Corvo sits patiently as she moves onto her hands and knees. His tail wags and he stands, hops excitedly.

“Do you think you can reach?”

He gives her rear a tiny lick before he sets his front paws on her back. Corvo takes little steps forward until the head of his unfamiliar cock brushes her labia. He huffs impatiently as his cock misses the mark, slips easily across her skin.

“Please, Daddy.”

Corvo paws at her back to reassure her. The head catches and he jams his cock halfway in before he catches himself. She groans, and Corvo whines, worried.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Emily looks back at him. “It feels hot.”

He snorts.

“Temperature wise, silly. I like it.”

Corvo shuffles forward a little more, until his knot presses up against her entrance.

“Go on, put it in.”

He pushes, and keeps pushing. The extra thickness seems to be too much to fit and he noses at her shoulder. Emily reaches back to squeeze her fingers in alongside his cock and holds herself open. She pushes back, forces her body to take him. Her fingers trail over her stretched labia and she gives his balls a quick tickle. Corvo barks excitedly and she shushes him, tips her head back so he can lick her face.

“It’s been awhile since I felt this tight around you. I’d forgotten how it felt.” Emily takes a moment to adjust her weight, sets her hand back onto the bed. “In your own time.”

Corvo thrusts in jerky, shallow motions. He’s too excited for rhythm or pacing and simply ruts as fast as he can, tongue hanging out as he pants. The knot strains against her as he pulls back and it almost itches. Emily moves a hand to touch herself but he barks sharply. She ignores him and he bites her shoulder. His daughter moans for him, her cunt flutters around him and he comes. Corvo shudders through his orgasm, fighting the growing discord between himself and Samuel’s mind. A tremor sends him stumbling backward on unsteady legs and his knot pulls free from her body.

“Oh. It didn’t work.” She says disappointedly. She kneels on the bed as Corvo finally slips free from the wolfhound, wraps his arms around her as Samuel jumps down and trots back to his cage.

“Em, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

She smiles weakly. “It’s okay. Maybe Samuel and I just aren’t that compatible. Wait, is that-?” She rubs back onto his lap. “You’re still hard. Or hard again?”

“I’m not sure.”

 


End file.
